


That Would Be Enough

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: After they escape Miasma, Juno brings Peter to his apartment. The morning after goes rather differently than it did in canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple lines of dialogue are paraphrased versions of dialogue from The Final Resting Place.

Once the doctors concluded there was nothing they could do to save Juno’s eye, Juno and Peter left the clinic. Juno was silent, and Peter followed his lead. As they walked out the doors, Peter took Juno’s hand in a silent show of support, and Juno let him, lacing their fingers together as though it was as natural as breathing. Peter still couldn’t believe that Juno trusted him. After trying to reach out to Juno so many times, Peter was almost euphoric that Juno was reaching back.

Peter didn’t know Hyperion City as well as Juno, but they’d passed a hotel a few minutes before they’d arrived at the clinic. It wasn’t his favorite chain, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Juno might know somewhere better, since they weren’t far from his apartment, but Juno was lost in his thoughts. 

Peter couldn’t blame him for taking the loss of his eye hard. Peter just wished he knew how to comfort Juno in a way Juno would accept. Peter didn’t have much experience in offering genuine emotional support. Peter already had plans in the works for how to scrape together enough money for a cybernetic eye, but he knew that Juno would reject the offer. He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

“We’re going the wrong way,” Juno said dully after they’d walked a block. “My apartment’s the other way.”

Peter was momentarily taken aback. He’d just assumed that Juno wouldn’t want them to go back to his place. The last time Peter had been in Juno’s apartment, he’d broken in to recruit Juno for the Oasis con; the time before that, he’d been forcibly escorted out of the apartment by the police. Peter knew that their relationship had changed dramatically over the past weeks, but he was still surprised that Juno would willingly invite him to stay in his space. Peter was the one who pushed for more than Juno was willing to give; Juno reaching out to him without being asked was a rather delightful surprise.

Peter didn’t say any of that, though. He didn’t want to come on too strong, not now. He merely smiled and said, “My mistake. I’ll admit, I’m still not as familiar with this area as I could be.”

They turned around, and Juno led him to his apartment. Peter was too happy and exhausted to focus on anything but the feel of Juno’s hand in his and the way Juno looked in the moonlight. He’d normally try to pay more attention to his surroundings, but at the moment he couldn’t bear to tear his gaze away from Juno. Juno kept glancing at him, looking surprised and flustered every time he saw that Peter was still watching him. Peter thought he must look quite lovestruck, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Juno didn’t seem adverse to his attention, so he saw no reason to tone it down.

When they reached the door, Juno patted his pockets before realizing that he didn’t have his key.

“May I?” Peter asked, rummaging through his pockets for something to pick the lock with. He’d only had the few days since his escape to start filling them, but he came up with a hairpin he’d stolen from one of Miasma’s henchmen.

Juno chuckled softly. “Sure, Nureyev. Go ahead and pick my lock.”

Peter didn’t have much trouble with the lock, which Juno seemed ruefully amused by. They entered the apartment together. It looked just like it had when they had left.

“Well, this is it,” Juno said, sounding absolutely exhausted. “Home at last, I guess.”

Juno flopped down on his couch, and Peter followed suit. The couch was comfortably worn, and in that moment Peter was confident it was the most comfortable seat in the galaxy.

Peter’s first instinct was to lighten the mood, but that seemed wrong. Instead, he merely said, “Juno… I’m sorry that the doctors couldn’t save your eye.”

“Can we just not talk about it? I’m home, we’re together, neither of us died- what’s an eye in the grand scheme of things?” Juno asked, sounding a little desperate. “Tomorrow, I’ll figure out how I can be a PI when I’ll never shoot straight again. A p-one-eye.” Juno laughed bitterly.

Peter didn’t bring up the fact that Juno had said he wanted to travel with him. Juno was right; those thoughts could wait. Instead, Peter wrapped his arm around Juno. Juno stiffened for a moment before slumping against him.

Peter usually found long silences awkward, preferring ways to fill them whenever possible. But sitting in Juno’s apartment with the detective leaning against him didn’t feel awkward at all. It was nice, actually.

After what felt like a couple of minutes, Juno straightened out. 

“Do you want to… “ Juno started to ask before trailing off and motioning towards the bedroom. Peter wasn’t sure if it was an invitation for sex or sleep, but his answer was the same either way. 

“I’d be delighted.”

* * *

Peter fell asleep almost immediately, post-coital drowsiness compounding his exhaustion. Before he fell asleep, he couldn’t resist the urge to sleepily tell Juno that he loved him. Juno returned the sentiment in his own roundabout way, and it was everything Peter could have dreamed of.

Peter woke up sometime in the middle of the night. It was still dark out, and Juno was sleeping more peacefully than Juno had ever seen him. Peter couldn’t help but think that being in his own bed suited Juno.

From the moment Peter had met Juno, he’d known that Juno was in love with his city. Sure, Juno grumbled about it, but he complained about Hyperion City in the way an old lady complained about her husband’s bad habits; it was an affectionate complaint born of years of love. Juno had carved out a place for himself in Hyperion City, and surrounded himself with a network of friends, acquaintances, and amicable rivals. Peter had allowed himself to forgot how entrenched Juno was within Hyperion City during the weeks that they’d spent away from it, but he couldn’t escape the truth now that he was in Juno’s home. 

Peter had allowed himself to dream of taking Juno with him in his travels. Of finally working with a partner and having someone to turn to for more than a couple of weeks at a time. He hadn’t had that since- well, since he’d last allowed himself to go by his given name. He’d forgotten how nice it was to have someone who knew him for him, instead of just being loosely acquainted with whatever persona he was using this week. He’d had some good years, but he hadn’t realized how lonely he’d been until he was faced with the possibility of not being alone anymore.

Juno had promised to come with him, but Peter knew that had just been the adrenaline talking. Juno would never leave Hyperion City for good, and it was unfair to ask him to. Peter wanted Juno to be happy, and asking him to leave the home he loved would only make him miserable.

Which left them- where? Peter would be equally miserable staying in Hyperion City. It was a lovely city, but Peter thrived on adapting to new environments just long enough to accomplish what he came for before being off on another adventure. Besides, Agent Wire was bound to notice Juno living with a wanted criminal eventually, and Peter didn’t fancy founding out what Dark Matters did to those who impersonated agents in order to steal priceless artifacts.

So that was that, Peter supposed. It would be easiest for all involved if he just slipped out of Juno’s apartment in the middle of the night. A clean break, and then they could both try to go back to their old lives.

Then again, Peter had never been the type to do things the easy way when there was a more interesting option available. There was a compromise that might suit them both, but convincing Juno to give it a chance was going to be tricky.

Then again, if Peter minded a challenge he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Juno.

* * *

The next time Peter woke up, it was morning. Peter could tell by Juno’s breathing that he was awake, although Juno’s eyes were still closed.

“Good morning,” Peter said, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling at Juno’s bedhead.

“Mornin’,” Juno replied, finally opening his eyes and rolling to face Peter. Any peace he’d found in sleep was gone in the morning, replaced with tension.

“Or perhaps not so good? What’s wrong?” Peter asked Juno.

“I- look. This has been nice. Really nice,” Juno started.

“I agree,” Peter said warmly, although he knew where this conversation was going.

“And I know I promised I’d come with you. But- “ Juno paused, clearly having trouble finding the right way to phrase it.

“You love it here. It’s your home, and you’d be miserable if you left it,” Peter finished for him.

Juno nodded, his face a mixture of relief and regret.

“And I’d be equally happy if I tried to stay in one place- not to mention the fact that there are people in this city who would love to put me behind bars,” Peter said.

“I know,” Juno said. He looked weary, even though they’d just woken up. “I guess this is it, then.”

“If you want it to be. But there’s another option. Long distance relationships do exist, you know. It wouldn’t be easy, but I’d be willing to try if you were,” Peter offered hopefully.

“What? We send each other letters for the rest of our lives and never actually see each other?” Juno asked with a derisive laugh. 

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of vidcalls a few times a week and monthly visits until we figure out a more stable arrangement, but if you want to do things the old fashioned way I’ll gladly write you letters,” Peter said.

“A more stable arrangement?” Juno asked harshly. “What’s that? I give up being a PI once my business is ruined by my missing eye and join you?”

“Of course not,” Peter said firmly. “I’m going to have to figure out a way to get Dark Matters off my back, and possibly the Kanagawas too. I’ll be able to spend more time here once I’m confident I’m not going to end up in Hoosegow. Once that’s settled, we’ll have more options. Maybe I’ll spend half my time travelling and half my time here. I’d never ask you to give up your work, but you could join me on an expedition or two during slow times if you wanted.”

“You’re actually serious about this,” Juno said, sounding surprised.

Peter resisted the urge to snap at Juno. He couldn’t have imagined what he had done, at any point in their relationship, that would make Juno think he wasn’t serious about him. Instead, Peter said, “Completely serious. I don’t want to lose you. I know long distance won’t be easy, but stopping this relationship before it starts wouldn’t be easy either.”

Juno was silent, clearly considering the idea. Peter kept his expression cautiously hopeful, but he felt like he was going to burst from anticipation.

“Alright, then. Let’s try it,” Juno said. Peter didn’t bother holding in a small noise of delight. Juno laughed and reached out to gather Peter in his arms.

It wasn’t going to be easy. But the work was going to be worth it.


End file.
